


malec lifeguard au

by brandnewworldstosee



Series: bits and drabbles [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, LIfeguard Alec, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewworldstosee/pseuds/brandnewworldstosee
Summary: snippet from a malec lifeguard au





	malec lifeguard au

**Author's Note:**

> originally written 7/31/12
> 
> I lost all my notes for this story, I think it was three iPods ago. There might be a paper copy of them in the box of fic underneath my bed. I read over it and I think that I can kind of remember where I was going with this and I hope to one day come back to it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to their original creator(s), I am merely playing around in the sandbox

Alec isn’t sure when he first noticed him. Not the first day, certainly. So many people came thought the beach, it took a lot for one to become committed to memory. The second day he probably recognized him, but didn’t take much notice. People came two days in a row. The third day, though. That’s probably when he started to notice. He was certainly going out of his way, that’s for sure. There were plenty of life guard stations located on the beach, yet he always came to the one Alec was working. He’d noticed that his blanket slowly worked it’s way closer and closer to his station as time wore on. 

It seems as though they’d fallen into a routine of sorts. Alec came to work early in the morning. The stranger got there as soon as the beach was open to the public. He’d set up shop, sometimes right next to Alec’s station, sometimes far away. He’d walk up and down the beach half a dozen times, always looking right at Alec as he passed his station. After lunch he’d make his way over to the station, asking about this and that. Sometimes he’d claim to need a bandage, although Alec never actually saw any wounds that needed tending too.

**Author's Note:**

> [shadowhunters tumblr](https://proportionalgaynessofaspider.tumblr.com/) **|** [main tumblr](https://agentpeggycartering.tumblr.com/)


End file.
